disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean (album)
Pirates of the Caribbean was the soundtrack for the 33rd anniversary of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Disneyland. A limited edition made for the event includes three bonus tracks. Although the original is out of print, a newer release of the soundtrack is available at the Disney Parks. Track listing ; The Pirates Set Sail # "Welcome" During the Disneyland 10th Anniversary television special in 1965, Walt Disney and Disney Legend Claude Coats give Julie Reihm (the first Disneyland Ambassador) a sneak peek at the model for "Pirates of the Caribbean." # The Overture to The "Pirates of the Caribbean" # "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Float Through" The complete soundtrack to the Disneyland attraction. Each and every pirate, damsel and denizen steps center stage to give their complete performance. #; From Walt Disney World # "The Barker" A peg-leg pirate parrot beckons guests to set sail with his salty old pals. # "A Parrot's Life For Me" Featuring new lyrics written by X. Atencio in 1973. # "The Attraction Exit Spiel" #; The "Yo Ho" Mega Mix # "Demo", the original demonstration recording of "Yo Ho." Note the altered melody line. # "Yo Ho with Tuba, Harpsichord and Vocal" Tuba performance by George Bruns, music composer. # "The Singing Dog", Thurl Ravenscroft # "Accordion Player", Thurl Ravenscroft # "The Drinking Pirate", Thurl Ravenscroft, never used in the attraction. # "Drunk on Lampost", Thurl Ravenscroft # "The Singing Pigs", Sing Along! # "Parrot on Bridge", featuring a little "tag" at the end that was never used. #; Pirates Unheard # "Scare Me Music", including an instrumental introduction that was never used in the attraction. # "Ghostly Voices", a completed narration track intended to be heard in the caves of the Lower Grotto, but never used in the attraction. This narration was performed by Paul Frees and J. Pat O'Malley. # "Arsenal Scene," a dialog sequence never used in the attraction - a reprise of "Yo Ho" is used in its place. #; Pirates Revisited # "Pooped Pirate", performed by Paul Frees. This track was replaced in the Disneyland attraction in 1997 by... # "Stuffed Pirate", performed by Corey Burton, introduced when the "Chase" scene was transformed into the "Gluttony" scene. #; The Recording Sessions # "Voice Over 1, Auction Scene" # "Voice Over 2, Paul Frees", featuring four Pirate dialog sequences (performed by Paul Frees and never used in the attraction). # "Voice Over 3, Paul Frees", featuring never-used dialog from the "Chase" scene, and an unused take from the "Jail" scene. # "Banjo", featuring both songs used in the "Bayou" scene. #; It's Pirate Karaoke! # "Yo Ho, A Pirates Life for Me", the complete instrumental recording, as heard in the "Burning City" scene. #; Strike it Rich, Mateys! # "Yo Ho - The Pirates Arcade", the complete instrumental recording for the "Fortune Red" Arcade Game. #; Bonus Tracks # "The Press Conference" # "30 Second Commercial" # "60 Second Commercial" #* Tracks 26 - 28 only found on the limited edition Production *Research and Mixing Direction: Glenn Barker *Research and Clearance: Jann Adaehi *Transfer, Editing and Mixing: Steve Litten *Ride Ambient Recordings: Russell Brower Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Pirates of the Caribbean albums